


A Lot of Crushing

by colorofmymind



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, mention of Thirteenth Doctor, mention of Twelfth Doctor, mention of simm!master, please take none of this seriously, pure and unadulterated crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/pseuds/colorofmymind
Summary: Set post “Twice Upon a Time”. Missy doesn’t die in "The Doctor Falls" and reacts to the news of the Thirteenth Doctor.





	A Lot of Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> This was all inspired by an interview with Michelle Gomez and Pearl Mackie at SDDC this year, specifically her comments on how she thought her version of Missy would react to the Thirteenth Doctor. I don’t know why I did this; blame Michelle Gomez for ruining my life with her portrayal as the Master. This is also unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> (Here's a link to the interview, which I highly recommend watching: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkdDZdxo5GE)

It’s funny, she thinks, how easy it was to deceive him. A him who was her or will be her, who is her, running about the Doctor’s timeline with a Cyberman army in tow. As if she wouldn’t have anticipated his all-too egotistical yet self-loathing move; she had known to send her past self into his next regeneration. The whirring of the lift delivering the Master down to his TARDIS had added a nice background beat to her idle humming as she lied in wait; of course, she had to sell the lie that she was good and truly dead. **  
**

Picking herself up after approximately thirteen minutes and twenty seconds, Missy stumbled shakily to her feet, still a bit sore right around her coccyx, in search of the Doctor. Of course, all she managed to locate were thousands of deactivated Cyber corpses with her oldest friend nowhere to be found. He’d left her stranded. Again. A little less deliberately this time, but he really did have to stop doing that if he didn’t want to her to return to evil just to spite it all.

Naturally, she discovered a way off of the colony-ship-turned-wasteland on her own. Nevermind the Doctor, Missy had failed his test, and that was fine; she would find another point in space and time to harass him for all his past mistakes and stand beside him at just the right moment to prove her newfound goodness. 

It didn’t take too long. It never did for her, keeping her ear close to the ground. Except the murmurings of the Doctor had changed slightly; it appeared that Cyberman on the roof had really done him into regenerating, goodbye to her dear Scottish Eyebrows. Instead they spoke of a blonde cloaked woman, whose eyes sparkled with the total knowledge of the universe. 

Oh. _Oh_.  _She was going to crush her_. 


End file.
